The Calm in the Center of the Storm
by Divya the Fangirl
Summary: With however many cousins and however many enemies, but no friends, life can be pretty tough. And with every single crazy event that has ever happened under the roof of the Potter-Weasley clan, to every single day at Hogwarts with all of those maniacs, I, Rose Weasley, think that my life, is the extreme point of insanity.


**This is my first FanFic in a while, so I might make a few mistakes, constructive criticism appreciated. **

* * *

The life of Rose Weasley is not easy. With however many cousins and however many enemies, but no friends, life can be pretty tough. And with every single crazy event that has ever happened under the roof of the Potter-Weasley clan, to every single day at Hogwarts with all of those maniacs, I, Rose Weasley, think that my life, is the extreme point of insanity.

I can talk about every moment with my cousins as if it was the back of my hand, but none of the buffoons can. And there's only one reason for that. I'm the only one who doesn't drink. All of them drink and drink until they're completely drunk while I'm the calm in the middle of the storm. I can tell you about the time when mum and dad were down stairs, and yet, James Potter decides to bring in a bottle. Now, while these idiots are running around, completely drunk, I'm sitting in a corner, reading. Then of course, a normally sane Victoire comes up and offers me a glass. As if. Now, I could take it, but then it's either get in trouble for getting drunk, or get in trouble for not telling anyone my cousins are drunk again. And telling isn't an option. Or I'll never hear the end of how I ruin all the fun.

Right now, I could easily leave. I could easily go to my room and write a letter to Mary, my one and only friend. But then she'd just laugh at my terrible life and move on. And she'd ask me if Albus was looking hot or not. (She has a major crush on him). I'd tell her "I don't know. He's my cousin, I don't think like that." She'd laugh. Then we'd not know what to write to each other. And even if I did go write to her, there's not much I can do while waiting. Other than reading. Which can get a little boring after one point.

And finally, my excuse to leave, a call from Aunt Ginny. I breathe a sigh of relief and hurry down as fast as possible, the smell of alcohol overpowering the room. Turns out all she wants is to know what those rascals are up to. I stay silent. She groans. "Are they drunk yet again?" I don't speak. She puts on an expression of pain and hurries up to stop the mess immediately. I hear her scold James. "JAMES POTTER! WHAT IN THE NAME OF SANITY ARE YOU DOING?!" I can't help but giggle, my favorite passtime, other than reading, is hearing that idiot get in trouble. Once, he blew up a Hogwarts toilet seat and sent it home. He received a howler the next day. "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! HOW DARE YOU BLOW UP A TOILET SEAT?! YOUR FATHER IS FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! YOU STEP ONE TOE OUT OF LINE, AND WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" Now, we all know she wasn't actually that mad and that Uncle Harry really wasn't facing any major problems that he usually doesn't have at work, Aunt Ginny was simply trying to imitate Grandmother when she had sent a howler to Dad when he was at school-which is a very popular story of Dad and Uncle Harry taking a flying car to Hogwarts.

I quietly walk toward the living room and plant myself on the sofa between Mom and Dad. Mom nudges me and asks what the problem is. I roll my eyes and she gets the massage. She emits a little laugh as I burry my face in her shoulder. Of all people to get in a family, I get these people. And sometimes, that's okay.

* * *

Regardless of all the assumptions, I am nothing like my father. My father is Draco Malfoy, a coward. I, Scorpius Malfoy on the other hand, am not. At least, I try not to be. Draco Malfoy has slick blond hair pasted to his head. I have the same shade of blond hair, but my hair, is a mess. I like it like that, messed up and everywhere. Draco Malfoy lives quietly in his house. I live in the same house, but don't keep quiet. I ride my broom around the halls and purposefully crash into my mother's vases. Draco Malfoy made life choices of a five-year-old. I do too. But not like his. His involved joining Voldemort while mine involve becoming best friends with an idiot named Albus Potter.

Albus Potter is a Slytherin. Regardless if his heritage. According to me, and Albus, every Slytherin isn't bad, and every Gryffindor isn't good. I plan on proving that. I would become everything my father doesn't want me to become if I could. Right now, riding a broom down the hallway and breaking vases is the best idea. So that is what I will do. Though of course, a friend will be even better to have while doing this. I find myself in the broom closet with a Nimbus 2020. Obviously Nimbus 2020s are a bit out of date, but it will do. And instead of flying through the gates of the manor, I fly straight out of our property. Straight to Albus Potter's house.

* * *

**I'll try to update as soon as possible and my next chapters will be a bit longer but please excuse any delays. Thanks! **

**~A Certain Fangirl**


End file.
